Slide
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi the librarian....Mamoru the serious business tycoon....throw in Kuris-chan's crazy mind...and you get a very different kind of love story....[sequel: Off Again...]


Title: Slide  
Short fic  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange...but this song inspired me to write this.... So...yeah.hahha...here it is!...  
  
Slide   
Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'd give ya anythin'  
To feel it comin'  
  
Do you wake up on your own?  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
  
Yeah I'm gonna let it slide  
  
Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you  
  
Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmm mmm slide  
  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married, or run away?  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married, or run away?  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
  
(yeah slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete (yeah slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
  
(yeah slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete (yeah slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
(Oh Oh Oh slide)  
Yeah, slide between the sheet of all the beds you never knew  
  
(Yeah slide)  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman with a pike of books in her arms stumbled down the busy Tokyo Street. Blond hair clipped messily and gray framed glasses with overalls and a baggy long sleeve shirt. Just by looking at her, you could tell, she was a librarian(yes, I'm very aware that librarians may not look like that..but...just for the story k?) Her cell phone started to ring violently as she looked over to reach for it a tall dark handsome young man around the busy corner ran into her. Books flew everywhere she stuttered, "Gomen! Gomenasai!" But the man in the cold business suit only stared down at her, as if hypnotized. He blankly watched her scramble for her things. Finally he snapped out of it and helped pick up her bag, and the contents that fell out. One of the items was her librarian ID.   
  
Crossroads Public Library  
Librarian  
Usagi Tsukino  
Age:23  
  
He handed the ID over, and with a curt "Arigatou" she grabbed her things and dashed quickly away. But she neglected to notice the open cell phone lying on the sidewalk, that the man discovered. He picked it up to his ear, "Hello? Hello?" a female voice called, "Oh Usa!" the women's voice sighed, and a click was heard and then the long annoying dial tone. The young man decided that he would be late for work and stop by the library to return the cell phone.  
  
When he arrived at the library it was a busy place. Children ran around everywhere and the young woman by the name of Usagi Tsukino was nowhere in site. The man went up to the information desk to ask the lady there. The lady took her full of glances at this handsome dark man, who unfortunately for her seemed to ask for Usagi Tsukino?  
  
Usagi Tsukino is certainly not known for dating men like this handsome man looking for her. In fact, she has never been known to even date, she mostly spends her time reading to children in the children library and manning the Children's information booth.  
  
With the new information, the man set off to find Usagi Tsukino.  
When he reached the Children's floor, it was packed with children from schools, probably all over Tokyo. The man sat back and watched Usagi Tsukino at work. Her voice was sweet and kind, bubbly yet serious. Amazingly the children listen attentively long past their attention span. And so did the man, he listened carefully to the story, about a legend, of a Moon Princess and her prince.  
  
When the story was over, the children ran about hurrying to get a copy of the fascinating story themselves. Usagi Tsukino packed up her things and returned to her booth.  
  
The man decides to introduce himself. He strides up confidently, "Excuse me, are you Usagi Tsukino?" But he very well knew it was she, there was something about her that intrigued him like no other.   
  
"Yes, my name is Usagi Tsukino. Is there something I can help you with?" She said with a smile  
  
She did not recognize him. Unlike any other women the man had ever meet, this is one of the first that did not remember his face.  
  
"We bumped into each other this morning." He quickly explained.  
  
Her curious blue eyes widen, "Gomen, gomenasai, I did not mean to hit you, please forgive me." She answered sadly  
The handsome man shook his dark ebony hair, "Iie, you dropped this."  
He handed over her dark red, or actually call it more a maroon cell phone.  
Her face changes yet again, "Arigatou, Arigatou you have no idea how much you've just helped me." Smiling beautifully, though it was hard to tell through the thick gray frames.  
The man just smiled back, "I'll be going now, good day." He politely said, though he felt compelled to stay longer to watch her, he must leave for work.  
"Matte onegai!" She quietly demanded, yet asks.  
The man turns back to acknowledge her, "yes?"  
She smiles the brightest smile, "What is your name?"  
He smiles in return as well, "Mamoru Chiba."  
  
She gets out of her booth, and shakes hands with him. "Nice to meet you. I am sure you must be on your way, Arigatou once again." Pulling her hand away quickly, as a feeling jolted through her. The man felt it as well, but ignored it as quickly as her.  
  
And they parted their ways.  
  
Usagi returns to her booth and glanced one last time at the handsome man that kindly returned her cell phone, she smiled to herself.  
  
A few hours later, Usagi's phone rang violently, collecting attention from people around her. She blushed and grabbed her phone quickly and answered, "Moshi moshi?" It was Mina.  
  
"Usagi-chan! I phoned you this morning, and you picked up but no one answered, were you in the subway?"  
  
"No Mina-chan, I bumped into someone and dropped it. But he was kind enough to return the phone."  
  
"Excuse me? He?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, how did she just know her *slightly* boy-crazy best friend would ask?  
  
"His name is Mamoru Chiba. He was very nice."  
  
A high pitch(just think, Usagi and Shopping...with 70% off....) emitted from the phone. So high that Usagi had to pull the phone away from her ear. She cautiously placed it back to her ear when the shrieking stopped.   
  
"Mina, what is it?"  
  
"When you first said the name, I didn't think it was anything. Till I saw today's newspaper."  
  
Usagi suddenly interested, after all she read the newspaper every morning.  
  
Mina continued, "On the front cover, Chiba Corp. closes a deal with North America, now becoming the largest global corporation."  
  
Usagi, with no clue what Mina was going at asked, "So? I read that article this morning."  
  
You could practically see Mina fuming in frustration over the phone, "Usagi! Did you look at the picture?"  
  
Usagi crossed her legs, and switched hands to get more comfort, "I glanced at it..."  
  
"Usagi! Mamoru Chiba is the CEO of Chiba Corp. his picture is right on the cover, with his name written at the bottom."  
  
Usagi, still had no idea what Mina was heading to, she simply started writing up next weeks reading events.  
  
Mina yet again continued, "Usagi! You met him!! He's a celebrity. Rich and cute too!"  
  
Someone rings the bell at the front of the booth, Usagi puts aside her papers and attempts to end the conversation with Mina.  
"Minako, I have to go, someone is ringing the bell." Usagi turns around to answer the person there, and continued speaking to Mina, "But I don't see what is so significant that I saw him in person. It's not like he returned to talk to me..." Usagi's voice fades away as she turns around to greet the customer.  
  
"Hello??? Usagi-chan?!" Poor Minako was hung up on.  
  
"Chiba-san, how may I help you?" Smiled Usagi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWHAHAHA....I lied this isn't a short fic :P thought I finally finished a story right?..hahahh....gotcha....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay....I was bored...needed that break in the story..... ^_^ now...back to the story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru smiled down on Usagi, almost made her pinkish, not many men smile at her. She was plain ordinary and just not the type for a man like him to be interested in. But Usagi mentally shook her head, there must be a more reasonable reason that he would come back.  
  
"I was wondering, if you could help me with something."  
  
Usagi weakly nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Chiba Corp. has decided to find a children's aid organization. And we agreed, that we would hold aloud readings in a building, in an area of Tokyo where children don't have places to go, while their parents are at work. I was wondering, if you would like to be one of the readers, you will be paid of course."  
  
Usagi should have known better, he would not have come back for any of the reasons in her head. She smiled brightly though feeling slightly disappointed, "Oh course I would love to do it. But I have to talk to my supervisor about that, because I work all day in here. But I do not want the pay Mr. Chiba."  
  
Mamoru smiled, he knew she would say that, he just knew. "How about we figure out something over lunch? My treat."  
  
"You don't have to treat me, but I would love to go Mr. Chiba."  
Usagi grabbed her things and walked out with Mamoru. As they walked out, Usagi's supervisor comes dashing out. "Ms. Tsukino! Where are you going?"  
  
Usagi bowed, "Beryl-sama I am going out to lunch."  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, I instinctively remembered you already went for lunch."  
  
Usagi was about to protest, but Mamoru spoke instead, "I was here, she did not go for lunch. And now she is."  
  
Beryl, of course flashed a gum-revealing smile. "I'm sorry sir, but Usagi, be back in one hour."  
  
Usagi bowed again, "Yes Beryl-sama." Beryl walked away, but of course not with out giving a wink to Mamoru, who could not have been more obvious about his disgust for her.  
  
Mamoru continued walking to his car, and Usagi followed silently. They reach his car, which happens to be a very nice black jaguar. Usagi is unaffected by the *nice looking car* like other women, she just silently asked, where they were going, if she should sit. Once again, Mamoru marveled at Usagi Tsukino. She was different, that was for sure.  
  
They shortly arrived at the restaurant, few words were spoken through the duration of the trip. Mamoru asks for a table for two, and were immediately brought to a nice little corner flourished with nature's beauty. Regular customers were astonished to see Mamoru with a woman, someone they really see with this regular. Usagi is quite aware of the unwanted attention diverted to her.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, would there be a specific reason as to why these people are looking at us?" She timidly asks.  
  
He merely smiles, "No, but if you can think of one, be sure to tell me."  
  
Usagi blushes in embarrassment, she did not know whether to laugh at the lame joke, or to be furious at him.  
  
They once again, continued in silence. The waiter arrived and left.  
  
Mamoru finally spoke up, "Ms. Tsukino--"  
  
Usagi perks up, "Call me Usagi."  
  
"Usagi, this job will be full time. There will be a large center, and you will be its coordinator. You will be fully paid, so financially you will not have to worry. You'll be working with children, and designing programs."  
  
"Mr. Chiba, this is all very flattering, but why me?"  
  
He smiles warmly, "You have an amazing way with children. I trust, that you are very capable of handling this job."  
  
Usagi smiles back, "Thank you."  
  
Then, there was that odd, yet necessary silence again, Mamoru picked up his drink and took a sip. Usagi played with her napkin.  
  
"But there are some catches."  
  
Usagi looked up at what he said.  
  
"You are required to go through tons of media attention, as well as parties and other functions."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen, "What?! Mr. Chiba with all due respect, do I look like a person that attends social events? I don't even own a thing suitable."  
  
Mamoru had that cocky grin, this is the fun part. "Usagi, this is why, I am paying for a full makeover, and a dress."  
  
Usagi, chokes on her water, what did he just say? Makeover?! With his money?! Never, Usagi never takes money from others, especially, knowing how tough it really was to make it, she thinks back to the past, but snaps out of it when Mamoru started to look at her funny.  
  
"I can not impose, I won't take it."  
  
This shocked Mamoru, but he recovered with a courteous smile. A person that won't take a free deal? He didn't understand, this Usagi Tsukino, mentally shaking his head, then what will it take to get her?  
"Usagi, it is apart of the contract, it is essential for you to look the part."  
  
This really sent Usagi reeling, 'look the part?!' "Mr. Chiba look the part you say? How SHOULD a coordinator that helps watch over children supposed to look like?! When you can answer that, MR. CHIBA, then you can consult me, IF I must dress formally, I by all means will find my own way. Thank you for your time MR. CHIBA it was certainly a pleasure." She fashionably ditched a very amused Mamoru and dashed back to the library.  
  
Mamoru had only one thought in his demented male mind.  
  
She's cute when she's mad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru paid the bill, and strutted out of the restaurant, as cocky as ever. He was determined to play, this game Usagi Tsukino was playing, and he planned to win. He hopped in his car, and dialed the office.  
  
"Ann, get my phone book, and look up the name, Usagi Tsukino. Give me her address and phone number."  
  
"Wait a minute Mr. Chiba." He held, and in the background on the other line, you could hear the shuffling of people in the busy office. Mamoru shifted his phone from his left hand to right, and turned to get more comfortable. He could hear Ann pick up the phone again.  
  
"2054 Sakura St. Crossroads Plaza Wing C Apt #3060 phone number, 4834-3944. Is that all sir?"  
  
"Yes" Mamoru said confidently, "Also Ann, I won't be coming in for the rest of today."  
  
"Very well sir, good day."  
And she hung up.  
  
"B*tch" Mamoru breathed, he always felt cold around that woman.  
  
He put his deranged thoughts aside and decided to head to her place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After driving around the Crossroads plaza, 4 times. Mamoru decided, it would be a good idea, to park the car and try hunting by foot. Women jogging, walking baby strollers all looked at him. It's not everyday these gossiping ladies find a billionaire at their complex, let alone a cute one.   
  
Walking on, quickly, Mamoru began to recognize a counting system in the complex. Soon he was at Wing C, but now, how to get in the building. An old woman in her mid-80's winked at him. He groaned inwardly, but realized, that she was going into the building! He quickly raced over and helped the lady with her belongings, throwing a dashing smile every few seconds.  
  
"There you are Ms. Please."  
"Thank you young man, I hope to see you around again." And she hobbled past him, and smacked his butt, "SOON." And she cackled all the away up to her floor. While poor Mamoru was green, and wondering if it was worth the trouble of getting Usagi.   
  
Usagi!  
  
Mamoru smirked, he's not letting that Angel go. No sirrie!  
He found a new determination, to win Usagi Tsukino.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Finally, Mamoru made it up to Usagi's apartment, after a few trick turns through the lock, he cracked it open as if he had the key. After shutting the door, he got his first full view of her tiny apartment. The apartment consists of the full feeling, of being warm. Colors of pink, peace pearl and cool blue blended together to make a beautiful arrangement. It was a studio, with fairly large windows, with fluffy curtains, that just screamed the woman's touch. Stuffed animals surrounded the room in frenzy, taking over her place.  
  
Without thinking at all, he started to look around, and trash through cupboards, and her armoire?!   
  
CHECKING FOR FORMAL WEAR.  
~~sorry....even Kuris-chan thinks Mamo has gone a little over the deep end...~_~;;~~  
  
After an hour of looking through her entire house, and placing everything back into place, Mamoru decides to have some tea and wait for Usagi to get home, then have a very long talk with her about no formal wear. Or at least, that was his excuse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi trudged home after a long day of work. The children were especially flighty this afternoon, and havoc spread across the library children's section. She grabbed her keys and opened the door to the main building, then waddled over to the elevator.  
  
Mrs. Baker was in the elevator at the time and started babbling to herself, as usual. Usagi did her best to ignore the old lady but something she said made her wonder.  
"... Such a handsome boy came by today, black hair and blue eyes, a defiant looker. He was going up to your floor you know..."  
And the lady went on, Usagi held on to the thought of the handsome man for the few seconds from the elevator to her flat.  
  
Usagi stabbed the keys into her door and dragged it opened. And when she looked in, she wished she listened more carefully to the old bat.  
"What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Mamoru Chiba had a cup of HER tea in one hand, and HER phone in the other. He glances over and continues to talk on the phone. "Thank you Mr. Fujiwara, I'll see you there!" After he hung up the phone, he carefully sipped at Usagi's tea, then turns to poor, shocked Usagi and greets her.  
  
"Hello Usagi."  
  
"How did you---"  
  
Mamoru put away some papers from his briefcase and cut her off.   
"Get in? Easy, I got your address from the logs, helped an old lady into the building, and borrowed my cranky secretary's hairpin."  
  
Usagi just couldn't answer, it was just too much! She paced to the nearest phone, which happens to be the one RIGHT next to Mamoru, and picked it up to dial 911. But she only got as far as 9 because Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled her on to him and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
To say the least, Usagi was outright shocked. She didn't get kissed often, and certainly not by a rich handsome, a little crazy but great kisser, guy.  
  
Mamoru placed a hand around her waist, and another unconsciously stroking her hair. Usagi, began to overcome her shock, but was trapped beneath his warm arms. But Usagi was determined not to let this man have his way, but it was just so hard to concentrate! He deepened the kiss, and Usagi was even more furious, the nerve of him. But of course, what can she do? She was trapped against him.  
  
Usagi just stood there, and started analyzing his kiss. But of course, that was what made her loss the last few boyfriends. They always said, a kiss was a kiss but Usagi loved to analyze. As for Mamoru, he was confused, why didn't she kiss back?! Determined, he poured more emotion and feeling into the kiss. Usagi's eyes widened, and forgot about analyzing and returned the kiss. Both totally lost within the kiss, soon broke apart.  
  
Usagi starred at him, wide-eyed.  
Mamoru held a cocky grin to his face.  
  
Mamoru was the first to speak.  
  
"Usagi, did you know, I didn't find a single piece of formal wear in your c---"  
*SMACK*  
  
Usagi was holding a couch pillow whacking Mamoru to death.  
"You were looking through my CLOTHES?!! YOU ARE COMPLETELY NUTS???!"  
  
Mamoru was only able to utter a few answers, before he had to retreat out the door.  
"Only... Because of----- You."  
  
And the door was slammed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi leaned against the door, flushed, messed, shocked and totally confused. She closed her eyes, and attempted to get a hold of what had happened a short time ago...  
  
Mamoru leaned against her door, trying to fabricate the reason to his insanity...  
  
But neither knew, so they let it all, slide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
